


Workers

by Liadt



Series: Sapphire and Steel Drabbles [1]
Category: Sapphire and Steel
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-23
Updated: 2013-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-15 21:42:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/854350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liadt/pseuds/Liadt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steel has corned Time and needs Sapphire's help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Workers

**Author's Note:**

> Made after flicking through P.J. Hammond's novelisation of the first assignment and thinking what worked on TV seemed silly when written down.

_Sapphire, I’ve found it._

_I’m coming Steel._

Sapphire rushed to join Steel as the patch of light danced away across the floor. Suddenly all the lights went up and the circle of light disappeared. A voice floated down from above.

“Do you think you’ll be able to follow spot Cinderella tonight?”

Steel wasn’t pleased, fighting Time was more difficult in theatres.


End file.
